vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Re-Destro
Summary Rikiya Yotsubashi (四ツ橋力也 Yotsubashi Rikiya), also known as Re-Destro (リ・デストロ Ri-Desutoro), is the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company, a lifestyle support company, as well as the Grand Commander of the modern Meta Liberation Army, which he runs in secret. He is also the son of the infamous villain Destro, and is the main antagonist of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. His organization later merged with the League of Villains to create a union known as the Paranormal Liberation Front. He stepped down as Grand Commander to become one of the group's nine lieutenants. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 8-A with Claustro Name: Rikiya Yotsubashi, "Re-Destro" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can fight with a clone of Shigaraki without using his full power), Stress Power, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed multiple city blocks of Deika City with a shockwave), Multi-City Block level+ with Claustro (Increases his Stress power by up to 150%) Speed: Hypersonic (Easily outpaced Shigaraki before his awakening. Casually blitzed most members of the League of Villains while holding back), higher with Claustro Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class+ with Claustro Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can withstand the force of his own attacks), Multi-City Block level+ with Claustro Stamina: Very high (Can fight with his body heavily exerted and stressed. Can stay conscious after cutting off his own legs) Range: Standard melee range, several meters by virtue of Large Size, hundreds of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Claustro, an armored suit developed by Detnerat that amplifies Re-Destro's Stress power by up to 150%. Intelligence: Re-Destro is an insightful and analytical tactician, capable of creating a situation that forced the League of Villains into a war with the Meta Liberation Army. He was able to consider several details and made the correct assumption that the League of Villains had no Noumu at that time. He is also an exceptional leader, as evidenced by the fact that he can command the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force consisting of more than 100,000 members. Weaknesses: Having to hold his stress has its natural effects on his body, such as going bald at an earlier age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stress: Re-Destro's Quirk, or "Meta Ability", as he refers to them, can convert his anger and stress into physical strength by increasing the size of any part of his body, as well as being able to materialize and make corporeal his stress. *'80% Liberation:' Re-Destro unleashes 80% of his stress, making his whole body larger and much more muscular. **'Stress Output Burden:' Re-Destro concentrates his stress into a ball before attacking, sending the target flying and creating a black shockwave. *'Stress: 100%:' Re-Destro increases the power of his Meta Ability to its limit, further enhancing his size and strength. He is also able to discharge huge black waves from both hands at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8